Enquanto Chovia
by Dandy Fairy Lily
Summary: Naru e Keitaro brigaram e se separam no que se dizia ser para sempre. Mas as coisas mudam e um reencontro acontece.


Oi!!!!!!

Essa é minha primeiríssima fic de Love Hina! ^^

Notei que há bem poucas fics desse anime em português por aqui, então resolvi escrever uma -^__^-

Só mais um aviso: Comecei a escrever essa fic quando o mangá estava no nº 24, então não faço a menor idéia de como a história original termina! Adoto essa como uma possibilidade ^^

Boa Leitura!!

Enquanto Chovia 

****

            "Mais uma tarde como essa, e eu não agüentarei mais ficar presa dentro de casa!" Esbravejava Su, numa demonstração clara de que o comportamento infantil que possuíra um dia se fora. A jovem, que agora beirava os 18 anos, mudara completamente tanto de aparência quanto de comportamento.

            "Su, por que você não se ocupa um pouco estudando?" Uma figura apareceu a porta, para lembrar a jovem de que logo prestaria o vestibular.

            "Ah Motoko..." Então apoiou um dos cotovelos sobre o peitoril da janela, e pôs-se a observar a chuva que caía na Pensão Hinata. "Não é só porque você, a Naru e o Keitaro foram ronin que eu também serei!" 

            "Só estou tentando ajudar..." Disse a ainda jovem espadachim, saindo do aposento e deixando a 'pequena' Su com seus pensamentos.

            "Cheguei!" Depois de entrar, depositou cuidadosamente suas compras sobre a mesa.

            "Você está toda molhada, Naru!" Shinobu estendeu-lhe uma toalha seca.

            "Obrigada Shinobu... Chegou alguma correspondência?" Naru, esperançosa, perguntou à garota.

            "Não... Ainda não... Está esperando alguma carta do... Keitaro?" Shinobu esperava que Naru não ficasse zangada com ela pela pergunta. No máximo poderia rir da cara da garota. Keitaro não dava nenhuma notícia desde que fora embora, um ano antes, depois de uma briga jamais esquecida.

            O que Shinobu não conseguiu notar foi, que nos olhos cor-de-mel, formaram-se lágrimas que Naru não deixou que escorressem por seu rosto.

            "Não, Shinobu... Não pretendo vê-lo... Nunca mais" Dizendo isso, subiu apressadamente as escadas e entrou em seu quarto, trancando a porta atrás de si.

            "De novo não... É a segunda vez essa semana que faço a Naru chorar..." Disse Shinobu, preocupada com sua amiga.

            Do outro lado da porta do aposento, Naru podia agora derramar suas lágrimas, sem que ninguém soubesse o quanto estava sofrendo.

            Encostada na porta, deixou que seus joelhos se dobrassem, fazendo seu corpo escorregar pela madeira até chegar ao chão. Então, apoiou o rosto em suas mãos, deixando que as lágrimas escorressem por elas.

            "Naru... Abra a porta, por favor..." Dizia Shinobu, enquanto batia de leve na madeira antiga.

            Motoko, que estava andando pelo corredor, entendeu a situação e advertiu a 'pequena' Shinobu.

            "Deixe-a pensar... Ela precisa de um tempo sozinha..." Disse a espadachim. Porém, sua expressão mudou completamente quando viu que nos olhos da garota formavam-se tantas lágrimas de dor. Uma dor jamais manifestada antes, talvez já guardada por um bom tempo no coração da garota. Então Motoko a abraçou, confortando-a.

            "Hum... Preciso de alguém para me ajudar com os treinos... Ando meio parada desde que o Urashima foi embora! Vamos!" Então puxou a jovem colegial pelo braço, levando-a até lá fora.

            Não havia ninguém na estação de trem naquela hora. Tudo tão vazio e calmo... Tão diferente do dia em que partira.

            A chuva que caía fininha o lembrava das lágrimas de Naru. De quanto ela chorara.

            Não era a primeira vez que ia parar naquela mesma estação, mas por que nenhuma das vezes voltara realmente para onde deveria ter voltado?

            Talvez nada mais fosse como era antes. Talvez ninguém mais lembrasse dele. Não havia motivo algum para lembrar de uma pessoa que só trouxera sofrimento para todas as adoráveis garotas daquela pensão. Mas dessa vez estava decidido a voltar, e não desistiria. Não mais uma vez.

            Ainda não dava para sair, se saísse suas roupas ficariam encharcadas com a chuva. O caminho a percorrer não era longo, mas parecia infinito aos olhos do jovem Keitaro.

            "Que bom... A chuva está parando..." Disse Naru tristemente enquanto enxugava seus olhos de frente para a janela.

            "Acho que vou dar uma caminhada..." Calçou novamente seus sapatos e saiu, fechando a porta de madeira atrás de si.

            Apesar de a chuva já ter cessado, um vento gelado soprava, fazendo Naru tremer de frio.

            Durante o caminho, novamente começou a chover, mas a jovem não se importava. Seu coração estava doendo tanto, que uma chuvinha gelada não faria a menor diferença.

            Enquanto a chuva e o vento castigavam sua pele delicada, sem querer lembrava-se do que causara toda essa dor dentro de si.

**FLASHBACK**

            "Keitaro... Não quero vê-lo nunca mais!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naru gritava enquanto corria da cena que acabara de ver com seus próprios olhos. Pensara que a paixão de Mutsumi por Keitaro passara, mas estivera por tanto tempo enganada.

            Mutsumi apenas queria ter Keitaro para si, como sempre quisera nos tempos de infância. Não, Naru, não seria mais como fora antes. Mutsumi não a deixaria ganhar sempre como fazia naquele joguinho infantil. 

            Por mais que estivesse triste, não sentia raiva de sua amiga. Sentia apenas uma enorme dor no coração, pois amava muito aquele a quem prometera se encontrar na Toudai quando criança.

            Não queria acabar com tudo que ambos demoraram tanto tempo para construir. Depois de tantos desentendimentos, tantos desencontros e tantas... declarações de amor.

            Mas não podia deixar de lado o que acabara de ver. Não, não podia deixar passar. Sentia vontade de bater nele muito forte, mas quando se lembrava que o viu abraçado a Mutsumi nas termas, isso era o limite para seu coração. Todas as suas forças esvaiam-se, e Naru só sentia vontade de desaparecer, evaporar.

            Ao invés disso, apenas caminhava na chuva que ensopava seus cabelos, fazendo as gotas misturarem-se às suas lágrimas de dor.

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

            Keitaro adormecera em seu assento na estação, enquanto esperava o cessar da chuva. Suas olheiras eram visíveis sob os óculos. Seu rosto tinha uma expressão cansada.

            Naru, sem perceber, fora levada por suas pernas até a estação. 

            Ao colocar seus pés sobre o chão encardido, notou a presença de um rapaz cochilando em um dos bancos. A visão lhe era familiar. Parecia alguém que conhecia muito bem.

            Chegando mais perto, suas pernas de repente ficaram bambas. Era Keitaro.

            Levou sua mão à boca, não podia acreditar que aquele que estava a sua frente agora era aquele a quem prometera amar para sempre. Aquele com quem brigara sem ao menos escutar o outro lado da história. Aquele que jamais abandonaria seus pensamentos um só dia.

            Com a outra mão, acariciou delicadamente a face adormecida.

            "Narusegawa eu..." Não era possível, Keitaro estava sonhando com ela?

            Naru afastou-se do jovem adormecido, não queria incomodá-lo. Será que ele estaria voltando para a pensão Hinata? Será que arranjara outra pessoa que o amasse?

            Tais pensamentos em sua cabeça a faziam derramar muitas e muitas lágrimas enquanto corria de volta para a pensão. Somente não notara ao partir, que Keitaro despertara e a estava seguindo sem ela perceber.

            A chuva novamente recomeçara, porém dessa vez mais forte.

            Mas nem o vento, nem a chuva, nem a dor que Naru estava sentindo em seu coração a faria recuar. Corria diretamente para a pensão.

            De repente, sente que alguém segurara seu braço direito, a forçando a parar de correr. No momento pensara ser algum bandido ou coisa parecida, mas aquele toque lhe era inconfundível. Fazia sua pele se arrepiar, fazia seus joelhos dobrarem, tornando a jovem vulnerável.

            "Narusegawa... Eu queria falar com você..." Disse Keitaro, ajoelhando ao lado de Naru.

            "Não tenho... mais nada... a conversar com você... você sabe... que está tudo terminado..." Disse Naru entre soluços, os quais não conseguia evitar.

            A chuva ensopava ambos, que se encontravam sentados ao chão de um parque. O chão era constituído de paralelepípedos molhados pelas águas da chuva, e também pelas lágrimas de Naru.

            "Aquele dia... Narusegawa..." Começou Keitaro outra vez.

            "Não... precisa se explicar... eu sei que... você ama... a Mutsumi..." Disse Naru ainda entre soluços.

            "Narusegawa... Me escute, por favor" Dessa vez, Keitaro conseguira cala-la. "Eu não amo a Mutsumi, e sim você"

            "Mas... aquele dia... eu vi...!" Naru expressava-se mais uma vez, mas seus soluços incontroláveis deram lugar a um choro desamparado.

            "Mutsumi estava se afogando. Eu a estava ajudando! As termas estavam com problema no setor de aquecimento, então eu tentei consertar. Mas a Mutsumi tentou me ajudar e acabou quase se afogando" Disse Keitaro, por fim.

            "Então... foi isso?! NÃO ACREDITO!! NÃO CONSIGO!!!" Naru gritava, chorando ainda mais. Estavam ambos molhados, com os cabelos escorridos colados aos rostos.

            Keitaro apenas a abraçou, tentando consolar aquela que tanto amava. Aquela que amava desde que era criança, aquela a qual prometera se encontrar na Toudai, aquela que o ajudara a estudar anos atrás. Aquela com a qual sempre aprendia coisas novas, aquela que representava para ele todo o significado de amar.

            "Keitaro... Eu... acredito em você..." Disse Naru mais uma vez entre soluços.

            "Narusegawa... Não diga mais nada..." Disse o jovem, sorrindo.

            "Eu te amo..." Naru finalmente havia parado de soluçar, agora apenas derramava suas lágrimas de felicidade.

            "Também te amo, sabe disso" Então segurou delicadamente o rosto de Naru entre suas mãos, aproximando seu rosto cada vez mais do dela.

            Podiam sentir a respiração um do outro batendo contra seus lábios, até que os mesmos se uniram num beijo cheio de paixão, há muito tempo contida.

            A chuva banhava os dois corpos jovens, que estavam completamente molhados, no chão do parque.

            Depois que a chuva cessara finalmente, o sol, tímido, passou a tingir de laranja aquele lindo céu no fim de tarde.

**FIM**

E aí gente? Minha primeira fic de Love Hina! -^___^-

Cara eu amei escrever isso ^^

Agradecimentos: Todos que eu conheço, especialmente a Mari-chan, porque foi ela que estava conversando comigo no ICQ me dando idéias para o desenrolar dessa fic.

Beijos a todos

Até a próxima

-^___~-


End file.
